Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader Book 2: Revenge of the Emperors
by Dragons123d
Summary: After the death of Harry Potter on the Supremacy, Darth Vader heads to Mustafar to try and bring back his son and wife. However, across the galaxy, new threats are emerging. The Emperor of the former Empire, the now new leader of the First order and the Ancient Emperor are rising in power. How will the Galaxy fare in the chaos of four Empires clashing for Dominance?
1. Prologue: Rising from the Dead

**A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away…**

_**The time of the Republic is over! The FIrst Order has struck down the once peaceful New Republic with their weapon, **__**StarKiller Base**__**. However, the **__**Resistance**_ _**has found new allies in once thought dead foes.**_

_**As the Resistance has destroyed the dreaded starbase, and having been on the run from the remaining First Order forces, **__**Darth Vader**__**, Lord of the Sith, takes control of the **__**Imperial Remnant**__**. Now with the original Empires weaponry and many new powerful allies in the ranks of the Resistance stragglers, General Leia Organa prepares for what may be a trying time for the Galaxy.**_

_**Across the Galaxy, Dark Side forces are amassing in power and strength. Lord Sidious has returned from the dead through his apprentice, Lord Starkiller. However, on the fringes of Unknown Space, a much more ancient threat rises to take back his throne… **_

* * *

Above the ruins that had been the once city world called Zakuul, the Eternal Throne sat alone. Dead, cold, desolate, after so long of disuse and time, it was a miracle that it even was still around. However, it didn't mean that it was scanvangable. By all means, this was a profit waiting to happen. Still, this place was said to be haunted by the spirits of the ones that had done battle in their very halls.

Jacpar Lydcar, one of the few female profiters to ever go out this far into the galaxy was studying the ancient walls as her droids, 5-PGJ and her cobbled together droid 4-D89. The latter was made up of an old Imperial spy droid, astromech, protocol droid, interrogation droid (Imperial grade), and the mixed brain of several IG assassin droids.

Yes, she had a cobbled together death machine.

"5-PGJ, can you open this door?" Jacpar asked the bipedal droid, a mix of a HK series droid, old clone wars Super Tactical Droid and one of the old Magneguards models.

"Understood, should I use the grenades or the terminal?" It asked sarcastically, hacking into the terminal, causing the ancient doors to rumble open.

Through the door was a vast room, a sphere made of thick transparisteel that was held together by intricate metal structures. Four long walkways lead to a central high back throne, the air had a coldness that was just wrong. She shook it off, thinking nothing of it as the profiteer pulled out her scanner. As she did this, 5-PGJ walked around, pulling out its blaster rifle. 4-D89 floated just behind it's master, its many red photoreceptors spinning around its central body.

"We've hit the motherload, you two," Jacpar grinned as she put the scanner away, walking up to the throne itself, "This place is from the Old Republic era! We'll be the richest people east of the Corellian system!"

"You mean, you'll be the richest person. We won't get any of the profits cause we're droids." 5-PGJ retorted scornfully, clearly hating that fact.

Jacpar waved the droid off before taking a seat on the throne, smirking as she crossed a leg over the other. She was about to say something when she collapsed, the droids looking at her in confusion before she started to laugh. The laugh was cold and dark, old and evil. When she sat back up, her eyes were glowing pure violet.

"I have returned," The contorted voice said, before the profitters body shook violently before settling down, "hmmm, this body will have to do for now."

5-PGJ raised its blaster rifle, pointing it at the clearly possessed Jacpar, "Halt, state your intentions."

The eyes turned on the droid before the body smiled, "Why, it seems that my return has witness's. I am Darth Vitiate, the true Sith Emperor."

The two droids looked at one another before 5-PGJ opened fire on the now named Vitiate, only for the blaster bolt to freeze and fling itself right back at the droid. The droid fell to the ground dead, 4-D89 floated there before making a whirring chirp.

"No, you didn't attack me, and yet I can use you." Vitiate said before starting to work on the panels placed into the arm rests.

* * *

Darth Vitiate, Emperor Valkorion, Tenebrae, all names that he had been known by in the past. But now, he was back, drained immensely he may be but he was alive and ready to take back what was rightfully his. He remembered...no, not remembered, was tortured of his most destructive defeat by that outsider in 3630 BBY. That little Sith had been molded by his hands into the perfect vessel only to have it turned against him!

But he had planned for something like that, in the moments of his would be demise, he put all of his powers into the ancient Sith Alchemy ritual to survive. His force Ghost was obliterated, yes, but it was absorbed by the Eternal Throne. A soul container for his soul fragments to slowly return to and reform his mind and body. However, he only had a third of his original power, making him even weaker than Martha Ragnos! Thankfully, he was still more powerful than those bumbling wretches Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh.

However, this body was not force sensitive, forcing him to mold the body into a force carrier. That and he would have to start rebuilding his empire on Zakuul once more. Turning to the cobbled together droid that was a very fine piece of work, he spoke to it.

"Droid, go to the terminal by the doors and activate the protocol: "Fallen Star of the Dragon" then report back to me."

The droid did as commanded as Vitiate returned his focus onto the thrones internal control systems. They were still operational, well, most of them were. He quickly repaired what he could before turning on the throne, the battle hologram flickered before him as he studied it. Out of the ships that remained, Vitiate's forces were now only at a fifth of what they had been. The Eternal Fleet was so low in numbers that he would have to start mass producing them immediately.

The droid beeped and he smiled as the once silent forges on Zakuul activated once more, building and forging him his new Eternal Empire. Though, the question was to find a Force Sensitive close enough to possess and to expand his powers…

He smiled as he felt a powerful force sensitive nearby, in one of the carbonite imprisonment cells. He rose and quickly headed there, a sense of accomplishment flooding his senses before the elevator arrived at his destination. He stepped out and walked to the cell, finding the frozen force sensitive in the carbonite block. It was one of the many Korunnai species of the planet Haruun Kal, though this specimen was female.

Beggars can't be choosers, he'll mold her form later but now, he had to take over her body. It wasn't very hard, once free of the carbonite, the woman known as Sheri Zolla was easy to possess. Her mind was weak and feeble after being in the carbonite for so long. Which was a downside of the process, carbonite was able to perfectly preserve the body of anything organic until the end of time but the mind wasn't able to stand the test of time and would fail.

Vitiate took his time gaining full and utter control of his new body, his force ghost firmly settled down before he set about pushing his powers into the body. She was quite powerful in the force, allowing Vitiate regain a good portion of his used power. Now, while he would work on the body later, he would need a new name to hide himself from the galaxy.

It wouldn't be so good to alert the Galaxy at large that he had returned now would it?

"Yes, the Galaxy will face Empress Elremmix," He said before heading back up to the throne room, "The Eternal Empire will conquer the Galaxy once more."


	2. Ch 1: First strike of the Eternal Empire

The moon of Mustafar spun quietly as the fleet under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn orbited the lava rock. The Star Forges were stationed between the planet that Mustafar orbited and the moon itself. However, Thrawn could only look into the blackness of space, his mind focused on the singular fact that he was now faced with. His commanding officer, Darth Vader, was planetside while under heavy emotional stress due to the death of Harry James Potter Skywalker. Jedi Master Sheldia was also planetside with him, but the others that were on the _Imperator_ as of now, but Thrawn couldn't help but feel a strong sense of uneasiness come over him.

The Chiss Grand Admiral didn't have long before the bridge suddenly started coming to life with the sounds of shock and surprise.

"Sir! Multiple contacts are dropping out of hyperspace!" one of the officers reported, making Thrawn nod.

"Prepare for battle, all crew members to battle stations. Contact the Star Forge, all need to be prepared."

* * *

Underneath his castle, the former Jedi turned Sith marched towards the cave that it was built over. One mission in his mind, one focus, one goal. The Dark Side slithered invisibly around his metal boots as he marched into the sith cave, Sheldia made her disgust know that how the Dark Side reeked from it walls. Inside was the remains of what took nine attempts to power.

The memories came back to him, a Sith Helmet with held the consciousness of a Sith Sculpture. The nine attempts that it took to finally gain the power needed to use the portal that had was here from when a certain Mustafarian item turned the once green moon into a lava covered death rock.

"_So you did. But you seem quite the worse for wear. I can hear your servos grinding from here. While I…" _The voice of the Sith Sculpture, Darth Momin said in his mind, "_Am newly born."_

The sounds of crimson sith blades crossing faded as Darth Vader stood before the arch that would lead to the world of the dead. The same place that Darth Momin had brought back his younger self, and this would be the same place he would bring back his son and, hopefully, his wife. He could feel the Dark Side humming in the walls as he looked over at the altar on the ground, cut in two pieces.

I will bring you home," Vader swore under his breath, "I will not fail you again!"

He used the Force to start lifting the altar back together but was brought out of his concentrating when the Force nearly deafened him with a scream of horror that was still ringing in his ears as he looked around. Sheldia was holding her ears, causing the Sith Lord to grasp her upper arms to steady her. When he saw her face, he felt his stomach drop, her words made it sink even lower.

"H-he's back! The original Sith Emperor is reborn!" She all but screamed in horror, on the verge of panic.

* * *

The battle above Mustafar wasn't going as well as many would think. The _Chimera, Devastator, Rampage _and the _Imperator_ were locked into a tight defensive position that left no room for the TIE fighters to freely fly into combat. The ships that the ISD's and SSD were facing were all of the same make and model but they were driving bright blue bolts of turbolaser fire into the shields of the Imperial vessels non stop.

Thrawn remained calm as he issued orders and studied the enemy. They were of a time long past, Old Republic era by the looks of it. If his memory served correctly, they were Eternal Fleet Warships. The old reports of these ships came to him, a hive minded fleet of automated ships that were controlled by sentient GEMINI droids but were enslaved to the device known as the Eternal Throne. Where that device was had been lost in time but he now had some idea of what he was facing.

"Order all ships to tilt 53 degrees, give the TIE fighters plenty of cover. Star Forge, begin producing producing TIE Bombers, these ships don't have any smaller strike craft." He ordered smoothly.

As his orders were being done, he looked at the ships and calculated the chances of victory with the forces he had now.

The odds were not in his favor, as the golden protocol droid had stated before, the chances of winning were 3,720 to 1.

* * *

Across the Galaxy, another watched and maneuvered the ships of the Eternal Fleet. Ten thousand Warships against four Harrower class look alikes and the Star Forges. The target was the Star Forges but with how this small fleet was organized, most of the turbolaser fire was going into them. Despite this, the ships were on the defensive, something that not even the Harrowers of the day were good at.

These were better in some respects but not others, some just don't learn from past mistakes.

As the fleet pushed in closer, the GEMINI Mother droid seemed on edge before it finally alerted him to what it was. Another fleet was coming out of hyperspace behind his fleet, the readings were not complete due to repairs still needing to be done but this was going to be a problem.

* * *

Thrawn steadied himself as the SSD shook from another powerful turbolaser blast, the shields holding it back. The Bombers wouldn't be ready in time, as the _Chimera _and _Devastator_ were shieldess and taking massive hull damage. As he was about to order everyone to abandon ship, one of the scanner crew shouted up over the blaring sounds of sirens.

"Sir! New contacts dropping out of hyperspace!"

Thrawn gritted his teeth, it seemed that maybe the person controlling this fleet had summoned reinforcements.

"Friendly signals! Grand Admiral! We have confirmation, friendly ships are dropping out of hyperspace!"

Thrawn couldn't believe that until he heard the voice of the Mon Calamari Admiral speak over the comlink.

* * *

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the newly formed Imperial-Resistance Strike Force, all ships, draw their fire away from Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Star Forges!"

It felt good to be back in the commander's chair, Ackbar thought to himself as the mixed resistance and imperial crews worked quickly aboard Home One. The massive cruiser along with its mix of Imperial Remnant ships and Resistance ships were quite a sight to behold. _MC80_'s, _Liberty_ Class Star Cruisers, _Nebulon-B_ frigates among other Rebellion era ships mixed in with the variety of Imperial ISD's.

Ackbar quickly had all star fighters launched, as every turbolaser, ion cannon and other weapons were turned on the engines of the fleet before them.

"All Victory Star Destroyers," Ackbar said over the coms, "Fire your payloads into their engines, all fighters, move in once the payload has struck."

The _Victory_ class ISD open their fans, firing off their missile payloads. The missile rushed forward, striking home with fiery explosions. With the payloads delivered, every available TIE, X-wing, Y-wing, A-wing, B-wing along with any Clone wars era starfighters roared like an oncoming wave of death.

"All weapon stations, open fire!" The Mon Calimarian Admiral ordered, watching as every ship started unloading everything they had into the backs of the enemy fleet.

The fleet turned but were starting to lose numbers quickly, for every shot they got off, more then twenty fired back at them. This was now turning into a massacre as hundreds of warships were being blown apart by the strike force. Fighting on two fronts, without any fighter support, the numbers were quickly changing. Then Thrawn's order of TIE bombers arrived, roaring across the warships as they dropped their payloads with deadly accuracy.

The fleet then suddenly turned tail and ran, out of the ten thousand that had been there, now only two thousand remained in good condition to even enter hyperspace and escape.


	3. Ch 2: The Dark Empire rises

The planet was surrounded by multiple dark hulled Star Destroyers, in various states of completion. Red armored Sith Troopers patrolled the massive rings that had been built around the planet to accommodate the increased production; the troopers paused only to let a newly completed Star Destroyer. Susan Bones watched this before letting the Dark Side show her the truth behind the veiled existence known as the physical world. She sees the dark side surrounding the weapons, soldiers and equipment of the Dark Empire.

It was like a living mass of Dark pulsing energy, and at the center of it all? The Emperor, her master. Sheev Palpatine had remade his Empire, rebuilding it and reforming it into a better one, fixing what had ruined the last Empire. The First Order wasn't that Empire, which was a faction that had broken away from the true Empire. She snorted at the attempt the First Order had done in trying to rule the Galaxy.

She spun, activating her lightsaber as she blocked the blade of the lightsaber training droid. Her amethyst blade collided with the crimson blade, the droids' body flickering before turning into the visage of Darth Bane. His body armor glowed before the Ancient Sith Master spun before his curved lightsaber curled down to take out her legs. The dueling form of Makashi was perfect for dueling other Lightsaber users; however, if not used by a force user, it was a very dangerous fighting style.

This did not mean the Lightsaber Droid wasn't helpless, in fact, these droids had something that no other droid could do. They could use the Force, enhancing themselves to the effect that Jedi and Sith could be, in some sense. Susan deflected the blows before pulling her other saber out and connected them both together. Spinning the double ended blade around, she attacked the Droid Bane and pushed him back. She then sliced off the droids legs before beheading the training droid.

Deactivating her blade, she huffed before turning back towards the view. She looked down at her datapad before leaving her position, her Master needed her.

* * *

She found herself aboard her personal flagship, the ISD _Broken Hatred_; the crew busied themselves as they headed deeper into the Unknown Regions. Her master, Emperor Palpatine, had order her to find the rest of the _Imperious Fleet_ that he had sent into galaxy before he had even entered the second Death Star. Made up of tens of thousands of experimental ISD's, this fleet would allow the Dark Empire's numbers to grow.

"My Lady," Captain Valadri spoke up, looking up from the crew pit, "We've picked up the signal of the Fleet…"

"And?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"It seems that the Fleet has encountered another alien threat, the Grysks apparently have been trying to steal the Emperor's fleet for themselves." The captain said, pointing out the window to the ships docked near one of the few thousand black hull ISD's.

Susan snarled, having read the reports that the traitorous Grand Admiral Thrawn had written up before his "disappearance" over Lothal, only to reappear days later on Coruscant with a heavily damaged _Chimera_. The Emperor had then sent him out to the Unknown Regions for more exploration until now, when he joined Darth Vader. However, she had to deal with the Grysk threat here and now.

"All batteries, open fire on those Grysk Ships," She ordered, the crews jumping into action, "Leave no survivors or witnesses."

The Dark Empire ISD's weapon batteries opened up upon the unsuspecting Grysk warship, the better Mark X turbolaser batteries accurately and precisely tearing apart the alien warship within seconds. Any ships that had been near the warship were picked off by expertly piloted TIE Furies, new TIE fighter's that were designed to be the successor of Thrawn's TIE Defenders. Within the hour, the presence of the Grysks had been wiped out.

"Have the boarding crews moved onto the Fleet's Flagship," Susan then ordered after the turbolasers quieted, "Send the coordinates from the Flagship to the rest of the fleet with the specific instructions on how to arrive."

"Understood, my Lady."

* * *

"You have done well, my young apprentice," The hologram of the Emperor said, smiling down upon her, "The fleet has begun arriving as I have foreseen."

"Master," Susan spoke up, feeling none of the pride she should of felt for doing this for her Emperor, "There is another threat to the rise of our Empire…the threat that the traitor Thrawn spoke of."

The Emperor frowned before nodding his hooded head, "Indeed, the alien species known as the Grysk…They are a threat, even more so than the Imperial Remnant and the First Order. Their destruction will lead to the fall of the Galaxy, remove a major power from play, and then the rest of the pieces will follow."

"My young apprentice, you shall take command of one of the new _Eclipse_ class dreadnaughts and lead the first Dark Empire fleet into the Unknown Regions to destroy the Grysk threat for good."

Susan bowed her head, "I am honored, my Master, the Grysk shall fall to my blade."

"See to it that they do, Susan," Palpatine said coldly, his voice like a snake ready to strike, "or you shall find yourself…replaced."

The hologram faded as Susan stood, heading to the bridge. Her emotions were everywhere; anger, hatred, embarrassment, panic, fear. She focused herself and opened her eyes, both glowing bright gold. She smiled before entering a turbolift, a thought coming to her. Why not take some of the Chiss?

Yes, they knew these regions better than the Empire ever did; capturing them would help in the long run. Maybe even brainwashing a few of them would make sure they would only serve the Emperor completely. Of course, the Emperor's new ISD's were able to find any cloaked vessels within a certain area. The Chiss wouldn't know what hit them, that thought made her smile darkly as the turbolifts doors closed, taking her to the bridge to begin her search.


End file.
